Assassin's Wish
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: One-shot. Ketenaran, kebanggaan, kepuasan, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap orang memiliki alasan bertarung mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, seorang menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya alasan untuk bertempur. Seorang………… yang telah kubunuh. SPOILER, OOC, POV, etc


—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Devil Summoner 2 Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon**

Ketenaran, kebanggaan, kepuasan, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap orang memiliki alasan bertarung mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, seorang menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya alasan untuk bertempur. Seorang………… yang telah kubunuh. SPOILER, OOC, POV, etc.

* * *

Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner2 Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon

—Assassin's Wish—

*

Inspired by:

Case File5: Assassination Job

*

Characters:

Raidou Kuzunoha / Dahn Tsukigata

* * *

Fukoshi

Sebuah gelar, bagi clan Tsukigata

Gelar bagi seorang pembunuh

Tidak semua Fukoshi bekerja untuk clan Tsukigata

Beberapa diantara mereka pergi dengan tujuan masing-masing

Ada yang pergi dengan memanggul sebuah nama yang telah tercoreng

Seorang pengkhianat

Dahn, adalah salah satunya…

Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu, seseorang mengingatkanku betapa berharganya nilai sebuah nyawa

Seorang Fukoshi tanpa nama

Fukoshi bertopeng emas

-

Pembunuh

Hal itu yang mungkin sebagian besar orang-orang akan pikirkan apabila mendengar sebuah kata

Fukoshi

Betul, akupun juga berpikir begitu

Tapi tidak semua Fukoshi membunuh dengan tanpa alasan

Tidak untuk yang satu ini setidaknya

-

Aku mendapatkan misi ini dari Sadakichi, seorang kenalan yang tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya

Misi yang unik, sebuah perintah untuk membunuh…. Seorang pembunuh

Targetku adalah seorang pembunuh dari clan Tsukigata

Seorang criminal yang telah membunuh banyak politikus di capital

Politikus korup sebenarnya, tetapi pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh

Dan itu berarti tugasku, sebagai pelindung capital

Sebagai Devil Summoner

-

Terkadang menyebalkan menerima misi-misi seperti ini

Apalagi dengan dasar "untuk melindungi capital"

Menurutku tidak masuk akal bagi sebuah Negara untuk berdiri dengan cara menginjak-injak rakyatnya

Itulah yang para politikus korup itu lakukan

Tapi bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh, aku seorang Devil Summoner

Sudah tugasku sebagai pemanggul nama "Raidou" untuk melakukannya

……Atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu kucingku, atau tepatnya pembimbingku, Gouto-Douji katakan….

Menyebalkan bukan?

-

Dia adalah pembunuh, ya pembunuh

Lahir di clan Tsukigata dan hanya diperlengkapi dengan satu kemampuan saja

Membunuh

Tetapi, sebagai seorang pembunuh dia lebih….. memakai perasaannya

Suatu fakta yang aneh, sebab bagi seorang pembunuh, hal pertama yang harus ia bunuh adalah

Perasaan

Tapi tidak bagi orang itu…… dan juga bagi Dahn

Dahn dan orang itu, keduanya memiliki alasan bertarung yang jelas

Dahn ingin mematahkan ketergantungan keluarga mereka dengan kaum Tento

Sedang orang itu….

-

Fukurotsubo

Suatu dimensi yang dibuat oleh para Fukoshi untuk menangkap mangsa mereka

Para korban biasanya akan meninggal di dalam tempat itu dan di dalam keputus asaan

Mereka yang telah terjerat di tempat itu hanya bisa keluar dengan beberapa cara

Terbunuh

atau Membunuh pembuatnya, atau setidaknya mengalahkannya

Tetapi orang itu berbeda dengan semua Fukoshi yang pernah kutemui, dan kulawan

Pertama kali aku masuk, hal pertama yang ia katakan padaku adalah

"_Keluarlah, supaya aku tidak harus membunuhmu.."_

Suatu hal yang teramat sangat langka yang terdengar dari mulut seorang pembunuh

Tapi aku tidak membencinya, tidak sama sekali

-

Orang itu terjatuh dengan darah menghiasi baju zirahnya yang berwarna emas

Kuakhiri nyawanya sekarang atau kubiarkan hasilnya sama saja

Mati

Aku merasa sangatlah sayang orang sebaik ini di clan Tsukigata harus meninggal dengan tragis

Dia kuat, bahkan lebih kuat daripada Dahn

Bukan dengan sebab meringankan bebanku karena membunuhnya

Kubiarkan dia hidup, walau hanya sesaat

Yang kuharapkan hanyalah dia bisa mati dengan tenang

Kukira dia akan menyesali perbuatannya, memakiku, atau hal lainnya

Tetapi dia hanya menjawab

"_Ah, kau sungguh baik…"_

Kurasa aku harus membersihkan telingaku mendengarnya tidak salahkah yang kudengar

Sungguh kata yang sangat aneh, diucapkan kepada orang yang membunuhnya

Setidaknya perkataannya setelahnya sedikit menjelaskanku apa maksud perkataannya barusan

"_Dia….. juga orang yang baik…."_

Dan ia tidak lagi sadar

-

Siapa 'dia'?

Kuambil tabung di dadaku, dan kupanggil

Seekor Demon dengan orde Pagan

Sedikit merusak privasi orang ini, tapi aku sudah terbiasa menggunakannya

Dua kata saja yang kuucapkan kepada Demonku saat itu

"_Baca ingatannya!"_

Kata 'dia' itu masih mengusikku sedemikian rupa hingga aku sampai membaca pikiran orang sekarat

Anehkah?

-

"_Paman!"_

Ingatan orang ini tidaklah terlalu jelas, asal suara itu tidak dapat kulihat

Kurasa saat ini aku melihat masa lalunya melalui indra orang itu

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkan desa? Apakah karena masalah dengan ayah?"_

Ayah? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Dan lagi… suara itu terdengar tidaklah asing di telingaku

"_Tidak, ini adalah keputusanku sendiri…"_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan mengkhianati clan?!"_

"_Itu tidaklah penting. Daripada itu, bukankah kau punya hal yang harus kau lakukan?"_

"_Oh, ya… tapi…."_

"_Pergilah, lakukan yang harus kau perbuat…."_

"…………_baik…."_

-

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa kudapat dari flashback barusan, kurasa aku harus membacanya lagi

"_Ada apa? Kau kemari setelah dihajar oleh seorang Devil Summoner?"_

"_Uurrrgghhh…. Begitulah…"_

"_Dan karena itu kau ingin menangis di pundak pamanmu ini? Hahaha…"_

"_Ayolah, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin berbuat begitu…."_

"_Haaaaahh…. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang lembek, tidak seperti zaman dulu…"_

"_Uurrrrgghhhhh…."_

"_Hahaha… tapi walau demikian, jika semua anak muda sepertimu, nasib bangsa ini pasti cerah…"_

"_Paman…."_

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan adikmu, dan Tsukigata pula…"_

—_Dahn"_

Dahn?!

Dan orang itupun mati…

-

Sekarang aku telah ingat…

'Dia' yang Fukoshi ini katakan, adalah Dahn…

Dan Orang ini….. adalah Paman dari Dahn…

……………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa—dan berpikir apa

Menyesal? Mungkin… Dia orang yang sangat langka di waktu yang sangatlah jahat ini

Sedih? Cukup tidak masuk akal apabila aku bersedih bagi seseorang yang 5 menit lalu baru saja kukenal

Senang? Biasanya itu yang kurasakan setelah misiku tuntas, tetapi….

Akan kuingat orang ini, akan kuingat…

-

Bagiku, dia hanyalah seorang Fukoshi tanpa nama yang baru saja kukenal

Seorang Fukoshi bertopeng emas

Sangat kuat, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat terlatih dibandingkan semua Fukoshi yang pernah kulawan

Tetapi dibandingkan dengan itu, hatinya dan pendiriannya jauh lebih kuat daripada semua itu

Sampai pada akhirnya pun, ia masih memegang teguh segala pendiriannya

Ia adalah orang yang baik, seseorang yang berjuang demi bangsa dan negaranya

Walau jelas-jelas itu adalah cara yang salah

Tapi kurasa…. Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama

Membangun Jepang dengan satu-satunya cara yang dapat kulakukan

Membunuh

-

Tidurlah, tidurlah dengan tenang, wahai Fukoshi tanpa nama

Baju zirahmu, dan jasadmu tidaklah abadi

Tetapi ingat, tekad dan harapanmu akan abadi

Janganlah khawatir, istirahatlah dengan tenang wahai Fukoshi bertopeng emas

Kau memerjuangkan harapanmu dengan baik—bahkan sangat baik

Istirahatlah, aku juga akan melaksanakan tugasku

Sebagai Raidou Kuzunoha

Sebagai seorang Devil Summoner

-

Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah seorang Fukoshi bertopeng emas

Seorang dengan jiwa membara, yang bertarung dengan gagah beraninya

Dan yang terpenting, seseorang yang bertarung sambil memegang teguh keyakinannya

Bahkan hingga tetes darahnya yang terakhir

Dan hingga nafasnya yang terakhir…

* * *

—_Fin—

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**

HELL---------------O! Ini fic Devil Summoner pertama saya, sekaligus fic one-shot-one-kill saya yang pertama! Rasanya aneh membuat fic dengan karakter yang hanya muncul sekali dalam game, setelah itu mati. Tapi apa kata dunia, pucuk dicinta ulam pun iba (sudah tidak nyambung, tidak jelas, salah ketik lagi!) saya betul-betul pingin mbuat fic tentang paman Dahn yang hanya ditemui di misi Assassination Job ini. Sebab menurut saya sangatlah disayangkan apabila tokoh figuran yang bagus seperti ini dengan cepat terlupakan (menurut saya mungkin mudah terlupakan, apabila ada yang sudah main dan masih mengingatnya ya… terima kasih..)

Lalu, saya cukup gugup juga nih… sebab ini kali kedua (atau yang ketiga mungkin?) saya menulis dengan POV atau apa namanya lupa. Pertama kali saya pakai POV di fic P3:Forgotten Memories langsung ada kesalahan (thanks buat lalanakmalas yang saat itu memberi tahu) jadi, saya cukup kuatir ada kesalahan lagi. Bukannya malas membaca ulang, masalahnya adalah benar atau salah saya juga tidak tahu. Jadi bagi para pembaca, bisa tolong review? *puppy eyes, tapi dilempar sapi karena menjijikan..*

Anyway, Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi Sujokarn yang telah membantu dengan walkthroughnya yang saya baca dari gamefaqs (kurasa kalian tidak akan menemukan nama Sujokarn di fanfic, entah belum pernah saya coba) Jika tidak ada walkthroughnya, fic ini tidak akan ada. Bahkan saya tidak akan mengetahui misi ini dan yang terparah, saya tidak akan tahu cara memasuki Kasumidai (menyedihkan bukan?). Dan juga terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian didepan layar komputer, laptop, maupun hp yang telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini (gaje ya…. Saya ketularan seseorang kelihatannya…) Dan saya kelihatannya harus mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi bagi para pembaca sekalian yang mau mendapat dua gelar—reader dan reviewer. Jadi bagi anda yang berkenan, review please?


End file.
